1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and a method of manufacturing the LCD device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an array substrate, a counter substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the counter substrate, and is divided into a display area, in which a plurality of pixels are arranged to display an image, and a non-display area, which is provided in the periphery of the display area and in which driving circuits or the like are arranged.
Recently, a high-transmittance LCD device employing a color filter-on-array (“COA”) substrate, which is an array substrate with color filters formed thereon, has been developed. In such a type of LCD device, misalignment may occur between the COA substrate and a counter substrate, on which a light-shielding member is provided, in the process of coupling the COA substrate and the counter substrate to each other. To prevent such a misalignment, a black matrix-on-array (“BOA”) substrate, which is a COA substrate with a light-shielding member formed thereon, has been developed, and black column spacers (“BCS”s), which may be formed of the same material and at the same time as column spacers for maintaining the gap between a light-shielding pattern and a substrate, also have been developed.
In an LCD device employing the BOA and the BCSs, a common voltage may be applied to a common electrode on a counter substrate via conductive balls included in a sealing member, and openings may be formed on a light-shielding pattern. However, even though the openings are provided, the conductive balls and the common electrode may not be properly placed in contact with each other due to the thickness of the light-shielding pattern. In order for the conductive balls and the common electrode to properly contact each other, a dummy color layer may be provided below the openings so as to form a height difference.